Raging Darkness
by Jackie Onassis
Summary: Alyssa has always had a messed up life from the moment she was betrayed by her once captain Jack Sparrow to the moment her ship was destroyed. But when fate throws her headlong into a battle of love and hatred, how is her husband and two children dealing?


**A/N: Well, I'm not really sure where this is going. I arbitrarily came up with this story idea a few nights ago. It's a bit different from most of my usual stuff, and I hope you like it. If you're confused, don't worry, things will make sense later on in this chapter. **

I was sitting on the railing of my ship, captain hat tilted far over my eyes and my hand wound around one of the ropes above my head so I wouldn't fall off. Everything around me was wrapped in pure silence, but the one thing that did stand out sound-wise was the sound the water made as it smacked against the sides of my ship. My first mate Lucas was at the helm and the rest of the crew was sleeping. I could hear him quietly humming 'A Pirate's Life for Me', almost in a tone that...never mind. It's not important.

"Cap'n?" Lucas called in a hushed tone.

I pushed my hat back onto the top of my head with my thumb and turned in his direction without getting up from the rail.

"Yeah? Is there something wrong?"

"No...at least...I don't think so."

"Does this translate to 'Cap'n please get up?'"

He laughed quietly and then nodded in reply. I used the rope I was hanging onto to pull myself up onto the slippery deck. My hand went down to my bulging stomach as I waddled over to where Lucas was. I brushed him aside from the wheel and looked in the direction that he was pointing. Far off in the distance, the water appeared to be churning in a strange pattern. I focused my eyes on it a bit more, but it didn't appear to be anything dangerous. I moved aside and Lucas took the wheel again, turning his expectant dark green eyes onto me. He looked so much like a man, yet he had the mind of a child. He eyes were always reflected with curiosity, and any information he could get his hands on he devoured. I was tempted to whack him on the back of his head for mistaking a miniature whirl pool for something potentially dangerous, but then again, he was paranoid.

"Nothing to worry about Lucas, probably just a small whirl pool. The Discovery will hold out just fine. You're such a worry-wart."

"I know, I know." He replied, running his free hand through his dark brown hair. "It's just not that you're so close to the end of your pregnancy, I don't want to risk a thing."

I grabbed a bit of his small stubble and pulled the hair completely out. He yelled in pain and laughed, playfully feigning severe pain.

"Ouch Alyssa!"

"That's CAPTAIN Alyssa to you, you inferior toad!" I retorted in my captain-like voice, pulling my sword out of its sheath. "If you should so call me by any other title again, I will be forced to chop your head off!"

"No please!" He begged, laughing as he dropped to his knees. "Anything but a beheading! I will do ANYTHING!"

"Anything?" I inquired, raising my eyebrows suspiciously.

"Oh yes..." He replied in a dreamy, romantic mushy-gushy voice. "Absolutely an-y-thing."

He rose to his feet and took the sides of my face in his hands, staring into my eyes with such a loving expression I could've melted right then and there. He leaned over my belly and pressed his lips to mine, feeling the smile spreading across his face. He suddenly pulled away, the smile widening on his face. He placed a hand on my stomach and rubbed it gently. The baby was kicking. But out of nowhere, the ship began to rock violently, nearly flinging us to the ground. The shaking stopped as abruptly as it had come, and Lucas pulled me back up onto my feet. The crew began to dart out of the room, looking wildly around the sides of the ship.

"Hold steady men!" I yelled out an order. "We must've hit a reef or something."

As if on cue, the ship began to tremble violently, and long tentacle-like things began to run up the sides. Kraken! My head was screaming, but I had to try and hold everyone steady.

"IT'S A KRAKEN! MAN THE STATIONS! EVERYBODY TO YOUR POSTS!"

The men weren't ready to listen though. They pulled out swords and began to slash at the tentacles that were smashing down the masts. I whirled around to see Lucas but he had jumped down into the array of fighting as well. I stared horrified as my ship was being destroyed before I actually snapped to my senses. I pulled my sword back out of its sheath and started down the steps, stabbing at any tentacle that came in my direction. Some of the crew members were swept off the deck by the giant tentacles, and others were smashed down by random flying objects.

"Captain!" Lucas shouted.

I whirled around in the direction of his voice and saw him just barely dodge cannon that one of the tentacles had picked up and hurled in his direction.

"Get to the longboat!" He ordered.

"No!" I replied immediately. "I'm not leaving my ship!"

"GO!"

Suddenly a tentacle caught him around his waist and he dropped his sword with a loud yell. Still holding onto him, the tentacle smashed into the main mast, causing the entire thing to collapse on my ship.

"LUCAS!" I screamed, moving out of the way of the main mast.

It hit so hard onto the deck that it actually split the ship directly down the middle. I stumbled on my feet for a second before I was flung into the unforgiving ocean, which was so cold this time of night it practically paralyzed me. I kicked up with my strong legs and managed to make it to the surface, sucking in a quick breath as I grabbed hold a random piece of wreckage. I watched in horror as my entire ship was torn to pieces and slowly began to sink to the bottom of the ocean. I could barely still make the outline of Lucas, who was still clutched in the creature's tentacle. The Kraken suddenly released him, flinging him near me down into the ocean.

"NO!" I shouted again, reaching into the water with one hand in a desperate attempt to grab hold of him.

I wasn't going to lose him! Absolutely not! Luckily my hand found the back of his collar and with much strain, I pulled him up to the surface. I pulled his arms onto the piece of wreckage I was clinging to and examined his head. Sure enough, there was a giant gash wound in his skull, blood trickling down the sides of his face. I shook his arm hard to try and wake him up, but he wasn't responding. I looked out into the distance, where the water had a sudden calmness wash over it. Amongst the wreckage were some bodies of my once companions in piracy...they couldn't all be dead!

"Marcus!" I yelled, tears filling up in my eyes. "David! Andrew! Toby! Martin! Bill!"

But all around me as I continued to shout out the names of each of my crew members, all I got in return was pure silence. Angry tears poured down my cheeks as I screamed.

"SOMEBODY ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

I laid my face down on my arm, blinking from the anger spreading across my body. Dead. Everybody was dead. I turned back to look at my husband, who still had yet to stir. If we didn't get some help soon, he was as good as dead...if he wasn't already.

It wasn't until hours later that a passing ship came and picked us up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 16 years later 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mum!" Claire hissed from behind her hiding place. "MUM!"

"Claire!" I snapped back, equally as quiet. "Shut up!"

"But Mum!" She tried to debate, her voice increasing in panic as she looked to the jungle behind her.

"Your mother said to shut up, so shut up!" Lucas intervened, pushing his daughter closer to the ground as if to hide her a bit more.

Claire finally settled down as I slowly crept forward, my body pressed low to the ground. Directly in front of me was a small clearing, upon which a bunch of cannibals were surrounding a smaller person, chanting something in a language I couldn't comprehend. The poor little child screamed and begged for mercy, tears streaming down his little face. My heart lurched and I squeezed my eyes shut tight to try and not break down and cry. I had to focus. If I didn't, he was going to die. Claire was making an awful lot of noise as Lucas tried to keep her in one spot so she didn't go running after me. The chanting suddenly stopped and I froze, fearing that they had heard me. The witch doctor stepped forward and let out a loud tribal yell…the feast was about to start. The child tied to the pole was whimpering now, screaming out for somebody to come and help him.

But suddenly, to my great relief, one of the native's children came running forward and all of the cannibals followed after him in the direction he was pointing. Claire, seeing that they were all gone, suddenly bolted from her hiding place and ran toward the child tied down to the pole. Lucas and I darted after her, stopping once she was directly in front of the child.

"Leo!" She screeched, going around behind him to untie his hands from the pole. "If you EVER do that again I am going to shove my foot so far up your-"

Claire looked up at me, stopping herself before she uttered the profanity on her mind. Leo was bawling his eyes out, and the moment he was free from the pole, he wound his hands around my legs. I dropped down to the ground and pulled him into my lap, kissing his forehead. Lucas and Claire gathered around next to me and hugged Leo, who refused to let go of my chest.

This was all I had left in my life, just the four of us together. They were my family, and would always be my family. After that incident sixteen years ago, Lucas and I had been picked up by another pirate ship. Understanding out predicament, we were welcomed onto their ship where Lucas was given immediate medical attention. He luckily escaped the incident with nothing more then a large scar that traveled across his entire face. I later gave birth to our daughter, Claire, and some years later, our son Leo. I had purchased a new ship and hired a new crew, and this is how we lived together. It was a basic simple pirate life.

But after a storm the previous night we had run aground on this island…Cannibal Island I believe it had been called. While we were out looking for any signs of life or food for that matter, Leo had run off and gotten captured by the tribe…which brings us up to speed on this particular moment. I held Leo close until it was time for us to get moving again before something else happened.

"Come on, we've got to go." I said, rising to my feet and still carrying Leo with me.

We headed back into the forest, listening carefully for any signs of the cannibals. We all luckily made it back to my new ship, the _Marionette_, without any problems from the natives. The ship was large (obviously), and the sails that had once been a pure dove white had now some kind of brownish tinge to it, which I was fairly disappointed in. The sides had been carved out of the finest wood around, and the ship's name was engraved in gold lettering on the side. Lucas climbed onto the ship first, followed by Claire, and I had to carry little Leo on with me, for he refused to let go of me. Off in the distance, actually washed up ashore on the island, was a large black ship, with black sails.

"Antony!" I called.

"Yes Captain?" Answered the young lad immediately, bounding up to me.

"Bring me my telescope."

He did so with great speed and the moment it was in my hands I pointed it in the direction of the ship, just to get another good look at it. It was his ship…

That meant he was probably in trouble.

Shit.

"I've gotta go back." I sighed to myself more then anyone else.

"What?!" Lucas shouted, directing all of the attention on the ship toward the two of us. "You can't go back! It's way too dangerous!"

"Lucas," I lowered my voice to barely above a whisper, so he had to lean in to really hear me. "Jack's there."

Lucas recoiled with a look of such pure hatred, that I almost forgot he was my husband for a moment. I had seen him angry before, but NEVER this angry. His hands balled into tight fists, and he looked as though he may punch the next person that came near him.

"Well then good," He answered in a low voice. "He can stay there. Git."

"Who's Jack Mummy?" Leo asked, pulling on my pants.

"He's…a long story sweetheart. But right now, Mummy's gotta go back to the island and go get something. You stay here with Daddy and Claire, ok?"

"You aren't going back there!" Lucas objected.

"Yeah Mum, I think Dad's right. Just leave him there. Whatever he gets will be too good for him." Claire added.

"Well if you think that way, why don't you come with?" I offered, completely serious.

Claire's mouth dropped as she stared at me, and Lucas also had a similar stunned expression that passed over his face.

"I have to go Lucas." I said quietly. "I can't have a clear conscience until I do."

I grabbed Claire roughly by her wrist and pulled her into the longboat with me, where she still could not come up with words to ask what had just happened. I slowly began to row the two of us back toward Cannibal Island, questioning my logic in this scenario.

Was he really worth my trouble?

**A/N: Well I think I have an idea on where I want to go with this, so please send in some reviews and I'll respond with an update! Yay!**

**-Jackie-**


End file.
